You Grabbed For Everything, My Friend
by Monstergirl14
Summary: "It was all kind of funny, he thought. If all this had happened last year, Kurt was sure he'd be over the moon, swooning under the attention Finn was giving him. But now? Well, he wasn't so sure how to deal with it." Eventual Sam/Kurt.


Well, hey hey. Um, I dunno why I decided to write this, other than the urge to. And also because I really like that song (it's Take It All by Marion Cotillard, from Nine). Also there's a _Yes Man _reference somewhere in there, sorry if you don't get it. If you don't, just look up "Sweet Ballad" by Muncausen By Proxy** on you tube. **

It was all kind of funny, he thought. If all this had happened last year, Kurt was sure he'd be over the moon, swooning under the attention Finn was giving him.

But now? Well, he wasn't so sure how to deal with it. In all honesty, it was pretty annoying now. Not that he didn't _enjoy_ attention, Kurt did love the spotlight, and in the beginning of it all, he would admit, he was the slightest bit giddy from it, but he blamed it on his constant craving to be noticed, not on any lingering feelings. Really.

He knew something was up from when this whole 'hey-let's-go-compliment-Kurt-and-be-super-nice-to-him' thing started. The counter-tenor didn't really dwell on the suspicion because well. He's pretty vain (so sue him, he likes being told he looks good in things). But also because, it's _Finn._ He's not exactly the type of person to have something under his sleeve that isn't painfully obvious from the beginning.

So he went along with it for a while. Finn would see him and make a beeline to him and give him that dopey grin that would have made his knee buckles not even a whole year ago.

But then he noticed something. The former quarterback would only do that whole routine when Kurt was around Sam.

Sam had been, surprisingly, an easy person to get along with. It also didn't hurt how easy on the eyes he was. They had met when Sam had finally decided to join their glee family, Kurt had begun to think that Sam was an imaginary friend Finn had made to make himself feel cool, or something like that because he does not get how that boy's head works sometimes.

They were paired up against their will from the Hat of Let's-Pair-Up-Kurt-With-Someone-He's-Going-To-Crush-On-Because-We-Like-Seeing-Him-Make-A-Fool-Of-Himself. Whatever. Stupid cheap hat. It doesn't even look good.

Spending time with him, and actually getting to know about him wasn't as bad as he originally thought it would be. Turns out, Sam was a lot like Finn, like how they both had a thing for classic rock (what is it with that genre of music and cute boys? Honestly.), or the way they both liked football, and same position on the team no less, and how he didn't have the best grades, and of course how painfully straight he was.

But then he found out there was a lot of differences between them also. Sam knew most of the songs Kurt knew (save for a few-okay, a _lot_ of show tunes), his dyslexia was what impaired him from his grades but he was by no means stupid (not that Finn was _stupid_, he was… learning-impaired. As well as intellectually-impaired.), he got the jokes that Kurt made and _laughed_ at them, the blonde was funny without trying to be, his dancing wasn't as awkward, and he got the hunch that maybe Sam wasn't as straight as he thought, from some of the things Sam had said about girls ("So Sam, is there a girl you have your eye on? Out of curiosity, I mean you practically have all the women of McKinley High swooning after you." And a certain soprano, but that was left unsaid. "I-uh. Not really. I don't really…like any girls. At this school, I mean. Cause, uh. I'm still adjusting to living here. And, yeah. Hey, is that _Yes Man_ in your movie collection?" "Y-yes, shut up, don't give me that grin. It's a stupidly funny movie. Don't try to change the subject on me-" "I'm not your late night booty-call. Don't call me past eleven PM, it won't happen again," Sam sung, nudging a giggle-snorting Kurt to continue. "… You can call me at 10:59, but not at 11 cause that's me new rule." And then they laughed until Kurt just let the conversation go).

After their assignment, they continued to speak to each other. Outside of glee too, to Kurt's surprise. Not even Finn had done that very often. Of course he didn't miss the wary look in those gorgeous hazel eyes when the football team would be in their line of sight.

And of course, it was only a matter of time before there was that familiar fluttering in his chest when he was within close proximity to Sam. And despite his inner protesting, he continued to flutter his eyelashes at him whenever they were alone, and another shock, the blonde didn't feel uncomfortable with it. In fact, he flirted back subtly. And thus began their meeting at each others lockers, the barrier of distance between them shrinking, talking to each other with such ease and actually listening to what the other said. Going a little farther than they had to for one another.

It was a nice feeling, to have those actions returned. With Finn, more often than not, Kurt was the one who would go above and beyond for whatever Finn needed, listening to his troubles and helping, trying to make him feel better only to have him get awkward as soon as Kurt so much as _touched_ him.

So if he began to walk with more of a bounce to his step, and hum love songs as he walked, who could blame him? And if he would blow things off to go hang out with Sam ('hanging out' usually consisted of them alone, watching a movie, talking, or Sam trying to get Kurt to get past at least one level of any video game without horribly failing and in return Kurt would try to educate Sam in fashion or Broadway) then that was nobodies business but his own.

But back to the matter at hand. Finn being overly hospitable to Kurt.

Now, the reason it was getting Kurt so aggravated now was because it all just _clicked_ for him the moment he put two-and-two together. Finn was always complaining nowadays about how Sam was stealing his thunder, how he was getting all the leads in glee, was the star quarterback, was getting very popular and well-liked.

Now Kurt liked Sam. Whereas Kurt used to like Finn. Finn is trying to get his groove back. Therefore, he has to get the gay kid back into fawning over him.

Finn was being extra nice to him, setting his hand on his shoulder, complimenting him constantly, asking for his opinion on things that actually interested Kurt, just because Kurt had a big crush on Sam. And not him.

He was trying to get Kurt to like him again. _Like_ like. Trying to get Kurt to turn back into that boy who, against his better judgment, went after someone he had _no_ chance with and ended up with a broken heart.

And that is what pissed him off the most.

Kurt had attempted to for _months_ to get over Finn, constantly reminding himself 'Oh, he's straight' or 'He's not interested in you, stop trying', he's with Rachel. And now that he's finally, _finally_ over that stupid infatuation, he goes on and pulls this shit?

It made the fashionable male want to punch something in the face. Kurt wasn't even a big fan of punching, they ruined nails and left bruises.

Instead, he settled in the only other outlet he had; singing.

Thankfully, he'd actually been allowed to sing for his glee club, he had honestly forgotten what the big 'assignment of the week' was. He tuned out most of Mr. Shue's Disney-esque lessons, not to be mean but just because, well. A lot of them didn't really apply to most of his every-day life. (Like that one time he talked about sexism towards women. Seriously, what the hell was that? Why was Kurt even involved? That had to be one of the most pointless things he had to sit through, as if he didn't respect women. _Please_.)

Turns out the big assignment had been something along the lines of 'unforgiving' or 'not sorry' or whatever. He vaguely remembered Mr. Shue saying something along the lines of "Because sometimes, you have to do what you want without feeling sorry for it," Kurt thought it probably had something to do with his ex-wife, but he wouldn't judge.

Besides, it gave him a good idea as to what to do about this whole Finn-situation.

So, here he was, the instruments starting off as the spotlight slowly made it's way over to him. Kurt moved as sultry as he could in the trench coat he had on as he began to sing;

_You want my love,_

_take it all._

_You want to watch it all come off,_

_take it all._

He began to remove his coat, setting it on the piano as it revealed the very _snug_ crimson corset he owned (Who says only women can pull off corsets?) and elbow-length black silk gloves. The music itself sounded very _burlesque_, so what if he decided to dress more… sensual than people are accustomed to?

_Come on now,_

_show me how_

_you can take it all._

From the bright light following his movements, he couldn't exactly make out how Finn, or the rest of glee club was reacting so far. He did however, hear a wolf-whistle that he just knew was from Mercedes.

_You want my glove,_

_are you enthralled?_

_You want to see it slip away_

_and watch it fall?_

Just as the music called for, he slowly slid on of his gloves off, letting it fall the floor as he continued to sway to his own singing.

_Oh, we know it's your show_

_so take it all._

Kurt wondered if Finn felt he had some kind of _right_ to be Mr. Popular or something. It was a littlre more than annoying, now that he thought of it. The counter-tenor wasn't stupid though, hr knew everyone was at least a little selfish, he himself was no exception. But at least Kurt was admitted it. At least he was _honest._ Well, most of the time.

_You want the movement _

_to see what the hips can do._

He shimmied his hips slightly, smirking as he continued to saunter over the stage. Even if he never really got to do so, Kurt enjoyed being sexy.

_Come watch the slinky girl,_

_see how the pasties twirl_

_to make your bells all ring_

_fulfilling everything you ever wanted._

Seriously. Why did Finn even need Kurt to like him? Absolutely nothing would come from it. The tall oaf was dating Rachel, and really didn't need another cat-fight. Especially considering how in love they are, it was kind of sickening.

_So go ahead,_

_take it all._

_You want my soul,_

_take it all._

He stretched his arms outward, to where he was fairly certain Finn was (He was pretty thankful for how tall that guy was, it made it easier to make him out as soon as his eyes adjusted a bit more to the light). But he did so with a scowl.

_It's time to leave,_

_if I'm to live,_

Kurt honestly thought that if Finn would have any chance in succeeding his lets-get-Kurt-back plan, it would destroy him just a bit more. Because once was expected, but if you gets someone's hopes up a second time just to crush them again, it would be a whole other kind of pain. Because there would high-expectations that will never happen. Because Finn doesn't honestly want _him._ He just wants to be liked.

_Because I have no more,_

_there's nothing left to give._

He really didn't. After all he's been through with Finn, by the end of it, when it was all done, Kurt was just _exhausted._

_I watch you rise,_

_I watch you fall_

_while I am standing with my back_

_against the wall._

When Finn had been up, Kurt was there. Same when he had been down. He'd comforted him and observed as Finn went on and gone to find someone else to be there for him, saw him fall so in love it hurt for the longest time.

_Now it's your turn to finally learn,_

_you had the world,_

Now it would be Kurt who would move on and leave Finn behind. He'd be the past, a crush that didn't work out. Because there was now someone else, someone better. Someone he actually had a _chance _with.

_You had your fling,_

_you wanted more than everything,_

_you got your wish,_

_you got your prize._

Of course they could still be friends. Finn was a good friend. But what would getting Kurt to crush on him accomplish? It's not like he was exactly a magnet of popularity. Finn still had Rachel, (and Quinn, he supposed, he wasn't blind to the way she still looked at him). So, it was all pretty pointless. And stupid.

_Now take it right between your thighs,_

Kurt tried not to grin as he made a crude gesture with that line.

_You grabbed for everything, my friend,_

_but don't you see that in the end,_

_there will be nothing left of me?_

_Even he could hear how raw his voice sounded with that last line. Because, again. He thought that to be true. If he went at it with Finn again, it just-_

_It would not end well. _

_After the song faded he heard the scatted, and rather shocked applause of his fellow glee-club member. He blinked a few times as the spotlight was shut off, he could see Sam staring at him with a crooked smile, the footballer's gaze moving from him to Finn, who had a mix of confusion, guilt and sheepishness over his face, and back to him._

"_That was, uh," He could see Mr. Shue struggling for the right words. "Something else."_

_Might as well take that as a compliment. "Thanks." Kurt replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he sauntered back, and he certainly did not sway his hips slightly just because Sam was looking thank-you-very-much as he went to retrieve his coat. "But now, I must really be off, I have things to do, people to see. It is a Friday after all. So, I bid you all adieu for now." And thus, he bowed and made his way out th exite behind the stage._

_And if 'places to go, people to see' meant going over to Sam's to just to hang out and talk, well that was that. And if talking led to why Kurt decided to sing that song, which led to the explanation and non-intentional admission to his feelings for Sam which also led to Sam confessing he has the same feelings, well that was even better. And if those shy confessions led to them agreeing to date (in secret for now, at least) and a make-out session on his bed, well Kurt was pretty sure it couldn't get better than that._

_For now, at least. _


End file.
